Titans Vs Shinobi
by CupcakeCannibal
Summary: How does a simple scroll change the course of so many people's lives? Well for starters, it causes Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto, also known as Team 7 to get transported into the world Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. How will they survive? Will they ever get back home? Who else will come into the mix? Powerful Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto. Rated T for cursing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**New story I'm just trying out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><em>With Team 7 at the Uchiha's private training grounds<em>

"Hey guys, check this out" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke drawled.

"Yeah, what's got you so excited?" Hinata questioned.

"So, I found this scroll, and it looks really dangerous and secretive, should we open it?" The blonde asked.

"Hn."

"Of course not!"

"Why not?"

"Because it could be dangerous! Who knows what would happen if we opened it! We should show it to Tsunade-sensei!"

"NO! She'll take it away!"

"Hn, she's right. You'll just get us in trouble. I don't wanna go on another lame D-class mission because of you."

"And you call yourselves Shinobi and Kunoichi. What are you guys, scared?" Naruto taunted, knowing that if he manipulated their prides, he would get them to agree.

"Hn, no. I'll only agree if Hinata agrees." Said the Uchiha, knowing full well that Hinata had the final say in almost everything they did.

"Fine whatever. But if this backfires... It is on your conscience, Naruto-kun." She agreed..

"But, before we do this, I need to leave a note." She took out a piece of paper and began to write."How does this sound?" She said as she started to read the note out loud. _"Dear Tsunade-sama, Naruto has found a seemingly dangerous scroll. He has persuaded us to open it. If anything bad happens to us, it's Naruto's fault. Your student, Hinata"_

"Good."

"Hey! Why am I the one being blamed?" Naruto protested.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but it is! Now just open up the scroll please before I change my mind!" Hinata quietly suggested in response, her fist unconsciously glowing with light purple chakra, successfully making the two Shinobi shiver. The quiet Hyuuga could successfully scare the living shit out of them without even trying.

"Alright, let's do this!" With that Naruto opened the scroll and almost immediately a giant swirling black and blue vortex appeared trying to suck everything in.

"AHHH!" Hinata yelled, being the first to get sucked in, followed very shortly by her male teammates.

Where are we? They all thought as they tried to get a grip on their surroundings. But before they could further examine their unidentified location, they heard an authoritative "Oi, brats. Tell me who the hell you are, and what the fuck you're doing outside the walls."

The three Shinobi all turn around to see an angry looking man, about an inch taller than Hinata, scowling at them with a sword pointed at their general direction. Along with a few others dressed similarly in green cloaks with a sigil of 2 wings on the back, and strange machines strapped to their waists.

Before the two, very aggressive males beside her could incapacitate the man, Hinata decided to give them a pleading look, effectively stopping them and said, "Ano... my name is Hyuuga Hinata, and my friends over here are Uchiha Sasuke, and Namikaze Naruto. We're 3 Shinobi from Konohagakure. I don't really know what you mean by outside the walls. Might you be able to tell us who you are, and where we are?"

"Tch. My name is Levi. You will address me as Heichou, and you will be coming with us." Said the short man, now officially known as Levi. _Oh no._ Hinata thought. _He shouldn't have said that. I know these two hate being ordered around by someone who they don't even know. _"Bastard! Why the hell would we do that! What right do you have to boss us around, huh shortie?" Said Naruto, not liking the fact that he was being ordered around, whilst Sasuke just took to glaring at the whole group, intimidating almost every single one of them.

"Well, for starters, we're probably the only chance you have at finding out where you are, and if you don't come with us, you'll just be devoured by the Titans. Your choice." Levi replied.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata quickly huddled up in order to decide what to do. "I say go with them. They're probably our only chance of finding our way home. Stupid dobe. This is all your fault." Sasuke whispered. Both Naruto and Hinata nodded in agreement, that is until Naruto realized the last part was an insult and tried to punch Sasuke, only to have his fist intercepted by Hinata, who looked absolutely livid. Seriously, he'd never seen her so angry in his entire life.

"Naruto-kun! Now is not the time for this. We need to find out where we are, and how we got here so we can find our way home! We cannot afford to make any enemies here. Do you understand?" she whisper-yelled. All Naruto could do was nod his head and sulk. In the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke's lips curve up into the tiniest of smirks. _Smug bastard._ He thought. They then quickly turned around to face the group in front of them as Sasuke replied "Sure, we'll come with you, show you what we can do, and maybe even help you with whatever issue you seem to have with these 'titans'. But let's get one thing straight. You are not my fucking captain, so don't expect to be referred to as such."

"Sasuke-kun!" and "Damn right teme!" were the responses he got from his team mates.

"Fine. But know that you're gonna be with us for a while. So let me be the first to tell you. Welcome to hell." Said the Levi. The Konaha nin's knew that they've been through much worse than these people could ever imagine, so they hoped that these new people wouldn't underestimate them. Especially Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the first chapter. Not very good I suppose, but I hope it'll get better over time.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata POV:<strong>

"So, where exactly are you guys from?" Asked the one known as Eren Yeager, he looked just a few years younger then ourselves. For some reason, he gives off this weird feeling. He has this look in his eyes, a look that once belonged to one of the people closest to me, the look of hatred, and vengeance. Pushing those thoughts aside, I decided to answer his question.

"We're, from a place called Konohagakure, its one of the Shinobi Nations." I explained. Before I could continue I was interrupted by Levi,

"We're here." He said "We don't have a lot of room here, so either you three all share a room, or you can sleep in the stables, your choice." We all looked at each other. I could feel a slight heat rising up to my cheeks, they were both my teammates, but I was still mildly uncomfortable rooming with them. Especially since they are completely comfortable with walking around shirtless. But, I didn't want to be a burden, so I agreed.

"Now that we have that all settled, we need to take you to Erwin, to decide what we're going to do with you." With that he lead us down a dark corridor, leading to a large wooden door, presumably 'Erwin's'. Levi knocked three times and waited patiently until a deep voice said, "come in"

We entered to see a man of about 30-33 years of age. He was seated behind a mahogany desk, with a stoic expression that very much reminded me of Neji-nii-chan, and Sasuke-kun.

"Levi, who are these people?" He asked, eyeing each of us warily. I mean, I couldn't really blame him. Seeing as we probably looked really suspicious with our strange clothes, and distinct features. Not to mention our kunai and shrunken packs strapped to our arms and thighs. "They're a bunch of brats we found on the way back here. They don't know where they are and I wanted to find out if they were a threat or a potential ally. By the looks of it they're armed." Levi replied lazily.

"Okay, you have one chance to tell me who you are, and what your intentions are. If I'm not happy with your answer, I'll have you killed." I was listening with a serious expression until I heard the last part. When he said that, I made eye contact with Sasuke and Naruto and couldn't help myself. Apparently neither could they. We all simultaneously burst out laughing. I tried -and failed- to smother my laughs with my hand, while Naruto and Sasuke held no such restraints. Sasuke was openly snickering while Naruto was full out rolling on the floor laughing, with tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. Maybe that was a little out of line. I just realized that we were being very rude, and my inner heiress told me to get myself together.

"I am so sorry about that, its just that -giggle- I honestly doubt, that you could kill us." I replied, to their hard stares.

"Yeah, we're the best shinobi out there, BELIEVE IT" Naruto-kun said.

"Shut up dobe, it looks like they don't even know what that is." Sasuke-kun said to him sardonically.

"WHAT WAS THAT TEME? YOU WANNA GO?" Naruto-kun yelled. I was starting to feel really embarrassed. These two were being very rude. I can't stand this, if Kakashi-sensei was here, he would probably be producing a huge face palm right now. To top it all off, they looked like they were actually about to start a fight here, I could see them starting the hand seals. That tears it. I gave them the most withering glare I could muster, the atmosphere around me turning dark, a vein throbbing on my forehead.

"Stop it right now" I said embarrassedly. _Uh, these two.__  
><em>

They both shivered and replied a reluctant yes.

"Um, gomen. So, anyway, we are shinobi, or ninja's of Konohagakure, one of the 5 great shinobi nations. We fight using ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. We fight to protect our people, we mean no harm to you at all. Its just that Naruto-kun here opened a forbidden scroll of sorts, and now we're here, and we just wanna find our way home." I explained. I turned to the blonde man and saw he had a calculating look in his eye. I wonder what he's planning. "Well then," he said "We'll need a demonstration of your skills to see if you'd actually be of help, or if you're just bluffing"

With that we headed outside and prepared to show them what we were made of

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be much more interesting, I promise. <strong>

**~Baii~**


End file.
